The Death of Setrákus Ra
by TroyDeslatte
Summary: The daughter of Six and Four is trying to escape a Mogadorian base when she gets bombarded by some Mogs and is forced to take them down. Rated T because I just wanted to.


I run down the hallway, my feet thumping on the concrete ground under me. My right hand is sweaty from clenching my Mogadorian sword tightly. It's blue blade glows in the darkness and it lights my way through the maze of the base. I can hear deep voices speaking in a language that requires a ton of spitting and rolling of the tongue. The voices are coming from the Mogs that are trying to kill me. I close my eyes and an image of a birdseye view of the base form in my head. I can see that I'm just about in the middle of the base. I trace from where I am to the nearest exit but I find at least twenty Mogs blocking the exit and all of the other ones. I'm going to fight my way out of here. I trace behind me and see three Mogs behind me. Two are holding blasters and the other one is holding an identical sword to the one that is in my hand. I open my eyes and stop running. I turn invisible and press my back up against the closest wall. I see shadows of the Mogs coming closer to me. Once I see them I hold my breath, careful not to let them hear me. The Mogadorian on the left of the the one that is in the center comes into range. I raise my sword and slice at his neck, making a clean cut. His blaster he was holding falls to the ground and his ash sprinkles the middle Mogadorian. The other two Mogs look down at their fallen Mogadorian. They look around confused and I lift my blade. I make myself visible and they both raise their weapons. I reach out with my telekinesis and throw their weapons out of their hands. Suddenly, I hear blasters fire behind me and I duck, the blue lasers destroying the two Mogs I was about to kill. I stand and whip my head back, making my blonde hair move out of my eyes. I see ten Mogs standing before me, all with blasters. "Hello boys," I say, "You wanna play a game?" The one in the lead raises his blaster and pulls the trigger. The laser cruises through the air. I sidestep it and it make impact with the wall. "Guess you don't play fair." I smile and run at them. I'm five feet away when I use my invisibility Legacy and disappear before them. I duck as a laser flies where my head was. I slide to my knees and once the Mog's leg is close enough I cut through it with my sword. He falls to the ground and I stab him in the back. In response, he turns to ash. I stand and see a blaster fire at my direction. I have no time to move out of the way before it make contact with my side, breaking a couple ribs. I fall to the ground, dropping my sword and making myself visible to the Mogs. Blood leaks out of my side and I put pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding. Suddenly, I feel an icy feeling spread through my arm and out through my fingertips. Then I feel my wound slowly stitch itself back together and I feel my ribs repair themselves. The Legacy of healing presents itself at the perfect time. I grin and stand. The Mogs then reach for me but I light up my Lumen at my feet and I burst into flames. Several of the Mogs touch the fire and instantly turn to ash at my feet. I look up and see six Mogadorians trying to run away. I reach out with my telekinesis and pull them back to the battle. I extinguish my flames except for one which is on my right hand in the form of a ball. I slam the six of them against a wall and let them fall face first, one of them dying because of the impact. I walk toward the remaining five and hold up the fireball. "This for what you did to my Mom!" I say and launch a fireball at the closest one. I look to the others. "Who was your mom?" one of the Mogadorians says in a deep voice. His English sucks. "Number Six." I create another fireball and throw it at him, ash scatters across the floor. I look to the last three and I recognize one. He looks like another Mogadorian scout but I can see five Loric pendants glowing inside of his shirt. I light my other hand on fire and throw the two fireballs at the two on either side of him. Then he looks up at me, acting like he's scared. "Setrákus Ra. The murder of One, Two, Three, Six, and Four." I'm filled with anger and the memories of watching my mother and father fight to the death against this Mogadorian. I've wanted to kill him ever since he killed mom and dad, also known as Six and Four. I open my hand and use my telekinesis to get my stolen Mogadorian sword. It enters my hand and I raise it above my head. Setrákus Ra starts to stand but before he gets to his feet I slice my sword through the air fast. At first, I think that I didn't hit him but once he gets to his feet and smiles his head starts to slide off of his neck. His head falls to the ground and his body falls, allowing blood to pour out on the floor. I drop my sword and reach for a chain that has fallen onto the ground. I pick it up and stare at the five blue Lorilite pendants of the fallen Garde. I find my parents two pendants and start to cry. I might have just killed the leader of the Mogadorians but deep inside, the leader of the Mogadorians has killed me. 


End file.
